Doctor How?
by potterwarrior
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in for a shock one day on the TARDIS. They survive this 'surprise', but can the 'surprise' survive them? Ten/Rose with action, romance, and even the one thing they never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's two hearts pounded as if they would burst. He set his hands on the TARDIS console to steady himself. His breath was frozen in his chest. The Doctor swept his hair off of his face. His eyes stared wide, seeing nothing but flashes of color and terror.

"This is...impossible. This is scientifically improbable, not even suggestible, nada, zip." His eyes darted upward, across the room to the young woman on the other side of the console. Rose Tyler's blonde hair clung to her face. One hand reached involuntarily to her stomach.

Rose shook her head. "But Doctor, the scan obviously just told you it is possible!" She was beginning to feel hysterical.

"I don't understand, Doctor, you said that because you are a Time Lord and a completely different species, you couldn't...we wouldn't need-" Rose clutched her head in the hand that was not holding her stomach. She cast her eyes into the Doctor's. He was a bloody alien! He had two hearts and was over 900 years old! Although he looked quite young, there was no way he could impregnate a human. But he had just found his young lover with child.

The Doctor rushed forward, taking Rose's hands in both of his. "Rose Tyler, I apologize. I-I...I should have run more tests before we..." He smiled weakly, and she returned his smile with one of her own, although tears had begun to well up in her eyes.

"Oh no, please don't cry." The Doctor shook his head. "You know I'll...blimey...I'll provide for you, for us. I will do whatever it takes to ensure your safety and-" He cut off again as he looked to Rose's stomach. She followed his gaze.

"Yeah, I reckon you will." She gave a nervous laugh. "We have the TARDIS, all of time and space to help us raise a child."

The Doctor and Rose stood silently, there in the control room, letting the enormity of the situation wash over them gently. It began to dawn on them that they would have a proper little family, something the Time Lord from Gallifrey had never imagined he would have.

Slowly, the two weaved a new life together with one extra thread.


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Months Later

Seven months had passed since Rose and the Doctor stood in the control room, a sonic scanner showing them a surprising reading. After later tests, they found the child to be a boy...a boy with two heartbeats. Of course, they were filled with joy over the prospect of their son, and thankful that Rose could carry a half-Time Lord baby, but they were also quite worried for the future.

The Doctor had changed his lifestyle greatly in the past few months. There had been no running from aliens or rescuing anyone. With a time machine, they could go back and do all of that someday. Now the TARDIS was simply parked in the forest of a planet that was only inhabited by animals. The Doctor had actually checked the history and safety of the planet before bringing Rose there. Currently they were lying on the TARDIS swimming pool, the Doctor on the stairs, Rose on top of him. His hands were positioned under her protruding stomach.  
"My feet are huge, my stomach is huge, obviously. And he loves kicking..." Rose shifted her body. The Doctor certainly did not mind.  
"Rose, it's perfectly natural-"  
Rose arched herself around to shut the Doctor's lips with a kiss.  
"Oi, I'll not hear about 'natural', the baby is half Time Lord, he has two hearts!" Rose sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Well," the Doctor smiled. "He is that, but he's also you. And that makes him perfect."


	3. Chapter 3: Child in the TARDIS

"Albert...no...Hamish...maybe not...Robert...oh I've never liked that name..." Rose spoke aloud as she brushed her hair, sitting on the small chair in front of the bedroom mirror. She let the brush fall to the table, sighing and placing a hand over her protruding stomach. What did one call a half-alien child such as this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"John Archer Doctor, come here this minute, young man!"

"Mummy, minutes are relative!" A little boy with blond hair that stuck up in all directions came prancing into the TARDIS kitchen. He was five years old and dressed in a rocket-ship sweater and khakis. His cheeky smile appeared around the circular kitchen door.

"You haven't finished your lunch." Rose scolded him.  
Rose was twenty-six now, and was staying home while the Doctor, her husband, was saving an alien race. The TARDIS was parked between craters on a strange planet, hidden for when the Doctor returned. Rose wished to be out, running with the Doctor, but the urge to protect her little Johnny was stronger.

"Mummy, can we pleeaase go with Daddy? You never let me go on adventures." The boy's brown eyes were fixed up at his mother with yearning.

"Oh Johnny, we took you to the park on Septor 5 just yesterday." She tussled his hair. "You know we don't want you to get hurt on these missions." She understood his desire to get out there, however. He had taken on a pouty look.

"I'll tell you what, you stay right here, yeah? Stay here and finish lunch and I when I come back we'll walk around the craters a bit." She told him this with excitement, attempting to make it sound interesting. She hurried to throw on some shoes and a jacket.

John took one look at his mother's retreating form and quietly scampered out of the TARDIS, closing the door gently behind him. He grinned and ran toward certain adventure.

"Right, so we're going now!" Rose called cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she saw that her son was not there. _He's probably waiting by the door already._ When she made it to the control room, she discovered that he was not there either.

"John? Johnny, where are you?" She called again, peering around the room. "Come on, we're leaving!" She commenced a search of the entire ship: her son was nowhere to be found. She rushed outside into the cool air.  
It was nighttime on this planet, and three moons glittered overhead of the rocky, mountainous landscape.  
"John! Where are you?!" Rose called in vain; her son was much too far to hear.

"What-what ARE you? What're you doing? Mum! Dad!"


End file.
